Fear (Listen)
by AmeHime1798
Summary: Summary: I'm too tired to think of one... It's based on the new episode "Listen". Whouflee, K so on and so forth... Enjoy! 11th&Clara... Adorable! 3


(A/N: Hello. Apples are rubbish. How are all you lovely whovians this fine day/night? I wrote this thing really late on a Monday/Tuesday night. And so i will blame my bad spelling on how sleep deprived i currently am... So I hope you R&R! This is based on the new Doctor Who episode _"Listen"_.)

(15th/16th, September, 2014.)

(Disclaimer: I own not a thing, indeed i do not.)

(Enjoy!)

Listen.

0o0o0o0o0

"_**Hello? Who's there?"**_

Clara froze as she unconsciously reached out, snatching hold of his ankle. Her eyes widened as his breathing increased, she shut her eyes sighing softly.

"It's okay. This is just a dream, just lay back in bed. And it'll be alright if you just lay down again and go to sleep." she whispered, her hand unmoving as his leg quivered under her fingers.

"Just sleep." Moments passed a thick silence engulfing them, the only sound their quiet breaths. Her grasp loosened as his feet moved back up onto the bed.

She shifted crawling forward and out from under the mattress. She stood quietly, glancing back as she moved toward the ladder. And as she stretched her foot out to climb down, her head snapped back at the boy's muffled sobs. A sad frown tugged at her lips as she stood silently, listening.

Her heart squeezed as she contemplated what to do, _she shouldn't meddle with this time. It wasn't safe, this was his past. She really shouldn't..._

Clara turned fully around, her hand falling off the ladder as she crept over to his bedside, sitting down on the edge. "Listen, this is just a dream. And very clever people can hear dreams, so please listen. I know you're scared, being afraid is alright. Didn't anyone ever tell you, that fear is a superpower. It can make you faster, and smarter and stronger." She said gently, stroking his hair kindly.

"And one day you're going to come back to this barn and you are gonna be very afraid indeed. And that's alright. Because if you are very wise and strong, fear does not have to make you cruel or cowardly. It can make you kind." Clara twirled a lock of his brown hair between her fingers as she continued.

"And it does not matter if there's nothing under the mattress or in the dark so long as you know it's alright to be scared if it." She leaned a bit closer as she listened to his soft breathing, gently stroking his head. "Now listen, if you listen to nothing else then listen to this. You are always going to be afraid..."

She chuckled slightly, as she glanced back at the blue box in the corner of the barn. "Even if you learn to hide it all. Fear is like a companion, a constant one. Always there. But that's okay because fear can bring us together. It can bring you hope."

Clara's eyes widened as an idea struck her, she fished around in her pocket for it as she went on. "I am going to leave you something, so you'll always remember." She glanced up at the window her eyes catching on the bright lights shining in the sky.

"Fear makes companions of us all." She muttered placing the little soldier down next to him.

"**Clara!"**

She froze, _the Doctor..._

She brushed her hand over his hair one more time, before disappearing down the ladder and into the blue box.

The little Gallifreyan boy listened unmoving for a while, an odd sound like someone groaning and wheezing reached his ears as he rolled over quietly. _What was that?_

A soft '_thunk_' sound and he bolted upright in bed, his sheets tangled around his legs as he stared out at the barn below. "_**Hello?"**_ Silence greeted him.

_Who was that strange woman? And what was she on about fear for? He wasn't __**scared**_. The barn door creaked as it was pushed opened, startling the boy out of his thoughts. His eyes widened as he flung himself down onto the mattress, curling the blankets around himself like a cocoon.

"_Hello? Are you in here?"_ A small, barely audible voice called out from below, on the barn floor.

He sat up shocked, what was she doing here?

The brown haired boy threw the covers off his head, staring wide eyed at the small girl.

"_**What are **_**you** _**doing **_**here**_**?"**_ he hissed worriedly as she climbed the ladder, toddling over to his bedside. Light filtered in through the windows, she shined in the starlight. He felt his face heat up as he briefly thought of how pretty he thought she looked right then.

"_I came to check on you. I know how scared you are of the dark."_ The little girl whispered, rubbing her hands together nervously. She really wasn't supposed to be there, but there she was.

She gulped down the lump of fear she felt at what the consequences back home would be for running off at this hour. She shook her head, squaring her shoulders and she placed her hands on the edge of the bed. "Budge." She whispered tugging softly on the blankets.

"_**What?" **_He gave her a scandalized look as she glared at him. "_Push over. Now._" She hissed, resisting the urge to rub her arms. It was chilly.

"_**What about your parents? Your father will be furious!"**_ he protested, giving her a hard but concerned stare. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_First of all, it is the middle of the night and it is very cold. Second, it is the middle of the night and it is VERY cold outside._" She bit out, tugging forcefully on the blanket as she hopped up next to him. And with a tired yawn she proceeded to slid in next to the blushing Gallifreyan as she snuggled down for the night.

"_Good night._" she mumbled.

With a defeated and exhausted sigh, he flopped backwards ignoring the annoyed grunt as he trapped her left arm in between the mattress and his back. With his dearest and oldest friend with him now he felt completely safe. And with a small smiled he returned the greeting.

"_**Good night, Clara."**_

_END._

_o0o0o0o0o_

(A/N: So? Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!)


End file.
